Bucket sears are increasingly appreciated by users of automobile vehicles for the great comfort they afford. Now, it is well known that this comfort is all the greater when the wings of the seat and/or of the backrest are more raised and thus more effectively maintain the body in the suitable position.
It is also unfortunately well known that the highly raised wings constitute an appreciable hindrance when it is desired, to sit on or extract oneself from a bucket seat.